


Shower Time

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you wake up, you discover the brothers kept a secret from you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

When you open your eyes again you see that it is still dark in the room. You roll on your back and look at the ceiling. There is a lamp which you do not recognize and you frown your eyebrows. You push yourself up on your elbows and look around the room. Despite the dark you here and there see things that you also do not recognize.

When you hear noise coming from the bathroom you spin your head with a jerk towards it. Suddenly you remember. Images of a few hours ago come back and float in your mind. You slap your hands over your mouth and let yourself fall back on the bed.

''Fuck.'' You whisper softly.

What did you do? And with Fili and Kili of all people, the Princes, who it is expected of to marry someone with status, something you don't have. How could you have been so careless. You should have stopped them but it felt so good, the way their fingers lovingly caressed your body, how their lips passionately kissed yours, how it felt to be brought to your climax by them. How Kili let your name escape his lips. How Fili softly whispered in your ear.

Soft moans that are coming from the bathroom however bring you back from your thoughts and you slowly sit up. You tiptoe to the shower, the door is slightly open and you carefully push it open a little further so you can slip inside. There is quite a bit of steam in the bathroom making it difficult to see something, but the groaning is very clear.

"Hmm, Mahal, I love kissing you Kili."

"I had a good master," he jokes.

You never had a clue that the brothers are intimate and wonder why you did not know. But then again, if their Uncle would know he would probably cast them out of Erebor so you understand a little why they never told you. You take a step closer to the stall and squint your eyes to see something. Kili is leaning against the wall and Fili stands in front of him with his back to you. You can still not see a lot but they are definitely kissing, the sound of teeth clashing echoes of the walls. Their tongues twisting around each other playfully. You have to do your best to suppress a moan and lean against the wall, closing your eyes and you try to get your breathing under control. Just when you think you have yourself under control you hear them moaning.

You peek around the corner and watch fascinated as Fili slides his hands over Kili's body. Admiring his muscular chest, for a moment you look at him, his skin has a light tan and he is slightly longer than Fili. His upper body is slender but muscular, like his legs. Your eyes drift to Fili, he has a lighter skin color and a slightly broader muscular upper body.

"Hmm, Fili..." Kili groaned.

You let your eyes drift down and see that Fili has his fingers curled around Kili's arousal. Kili pushes his hips forward into Fili's hands and puts his hands on Fili's hips. Then you see that Fili takes his own arousal in his other hand and guides it so that it is touching Kili's dick.

"Fuck," Fili mutters breathlessly.

"God that is such a good feeling..."

"What is?" Fili asks teasingly.

"You hard dick against mine, feels so fucking good."

''It has been so long, Kili, too long.''

''I know, but it is too risky. If someone finds out...''

You see Kili's hand pushing away Fili's and he curls his fingers around both members while Fili also continues to pump Kili, fingertips almost touching. Gently they let them slide against each other. Kili runs his fingers through Fili's long blonde hair and pulls him closer to kiss him again.

It seems like your hand has a mind of it's own when it moves slowly over your shoulder to your breasts, your hand slips over it gently and you play with your nipple. You bite your lip when you hear Kili moaning his brothers name. You are still stroking your breast with one hand and you let the other disappear between your legs. You caress your folds and let a finger slip inside. You know you have to be quiet, so you concentrate on your finger going into your slit, swirling and pinching your bundle of nerves. Then you let another finger slide inside you and your head fall with a thud against the wall in sheer pleasure. The moaning sounds of Kili and Fili is turning your on and making you rock your hips forward, riding your own fingers.

"Oh Mahal," you whisper.

"Almost," Kili gasps.

"Harder... faster..." Fili groans.

You dare a glance sideways and see two men are going faster and harder, they hips bucking wildly forward, seeking the friction that they both so desperately need.

You heard the men cum and turn your attention back on yourself again. You feel you are also almost there. You close your eyes and move your fingers faster, curling them to reach your most sensitive spot, again and again 'till you cuming.

"Fuck," you gasp.

You are about to let yourself slide down against the wall but there were two hands pulling your up. You are a little shocked and your eyes fly open.

"Nice show," Fili jokes.

"I could say the same thing," You say, voice a little raspy.

Then you notice that he is still hard.

"So beautiful," he whispers.

His eyes lock on yours again and before you know it he hoist you legs up and around his waist, pressing you against the wall and thrusts his dick into you.

"Oh Mahal," You groan, still recovering from your climax you buck under him.

"You're so good to fuck."

Fili lays your left leg over his shoulder, it is an awkward position and you shift slightly making him go inside you even deeper.

"Fuck Y/N," Fili hisses.

The pace is fast and after a few hard thrusts you both reach your climax. Fili slowly lets your feet back on the ground. You are shaking a little, your two orgasms still rocking through your body and you tightened your grip on Fili.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Just give me a minute."

"Sure," he laughs.

He lifts your up and walks back to the bedroom where Kili is standing beside the bed. He is almost completely dressed. Fili lays you gently on the bed and grabs your clothes.

"Are you okay?" Kili asks.

"You two are going to be the death of me," you sigh.

After Fili had helped your get dressed, you all walk down the stairs together.

''How about that movie now?'' Kili asks.

''Sure,'' you say and make your way over to the couch to let yourself drop in the cushions,''but do not blame me if I fall asleep, you exhausted me.''

Fili plops down next to you, back resting against the armrest and pulls you between his legs. You lean back against him and lay your head on his chest.


End file.
